First VMV (2020): If I Never Knew You
Duchess Productions' music video of If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas. Song: * If I Never Knew You (1995) Sung By: * Jon Secada and Shanice Song From: * Pocahontas (1995) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Max and Lilo Clip) * (Theodore and Eleanor Clip) * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip) * (Eustace and Muriel Clip) * (Osmosis Jones and Leah Clip) * (Chip and Gadget Scene) * Ash Ketchum: If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. * Tim Templeton: And if I never held you I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me. * Danny: In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies * Alvin Seville: I can see the truth so clear in your eyes. So dry your eyes. * Mamoru Chiba: And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. * George Shrinks: Lost forever if I never knew you. * (Lightning McQueen and Sally Clip) * (Amber and Scooby Clip) * Rei Hino: If I never knew you * Emmy: I'd be safe but half as real * Sawyer: Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true. * Brittany Miller: I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. * Usagi Tsukino: Lost forever * Becky Lopez: If I never knew you. * Dongwa Miao: I thought our love would be so beautiful * Lulu Caty: Somehow we'd make the whole world bright * Ariel and Eric: I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong * Simon and Jeanette: All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night * Luna and Artemis: But still my heart is saying we were right * Anna: Oh if I never knew you * Kristoff: There's no moment I regret * Olivia Flaversham: If I never felt this love * Fievel Mousekewitz: Since the moment that we met * Mrs. Brisby: I would have no inkling of * Basil: If our time has gone too fast * Makoto Kino: How precious life can be... * Brock: I've lived at last... * (Thumbelina and Cornelius Clip) * Moana and Maui: I thought our love would be so beautiful * Shaggy and Velma: Somehow we'd make the whole world bright * Amber: I thought our love would be so beautiful * Duchess: We'd turn the darkness into light * Flik and Princess Atta: And still my heart is saying we were right * Thomas O'Malley: We were right * Max Taylor: And if I never knew you * Lightning McQueen: I'd have lived my whole life through * Sandy Cheeks: Empty as the sky * Spongebob Squarepants: Never knowing why * Kitty and Kimba: Lost forever * (Amber Kisses Scooby): If I never knew you. * (Alvin and Brittany Clip) * (Max and Roxanne Clip) * (Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable Clip) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Don't Bug Me, & Rope Trick; @1999-2005 PBS) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (The Gang's All Here, Help Wanted: Mommy, & Island Fever; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Mask; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Osmosis Jones (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Catteries Not Included; @1989-1990 Disney) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, A Pegasus Page Turner, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone, & Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Lulu Caty (Sneezing Snow; @2005 Rainbow Max) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Pokemon Chronicles (A Family That Battles Together Stays Together; @2002-2005 OLM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Dinosaur King (Battle at the Pyramids, & Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants, & Christmas Who?; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (Adventure; @1989-1990 Tezuka Productions) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) Notes: * Here's my first Valentine's Day music video of 2020. * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, TheMichaelCityMaker, 76859Thomas, Eli Wages, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th, & others. * In honor of the 25th Anniversary of "Pocahontas (1995)". Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript